


just enough

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [161]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Multi, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: “Make me forget. Please.”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Nebula
Series: Rare Pairs [161]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	just enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



“Make me forget. Please,” Nebula forces out. 

Wanda bites her lips, her big eyes wide and sorrowful. “I’m sorry. It’s harder every time, and. I can’t do it anymore.”

“I can’t sleep,” Nebula says eventually.

Natasha puts an arm around Nebula’s shoulders. When Nebula doesn’t protest, Wanda looks even more worried.

“We’ll help with that,” Natasha promises.

Nebula scowls, but when Natasha kisses her, she grabs back. Natasha’s back hits the wall as Nebula takes over the kiss.

Wanda waves her hands and a red mist settles around the room. Then she approaches the other women and waits her turn.


End file.
